Vulvodynia is a complex, multi-factorial chronic pain syndrome which is associated with significant distress and interpersonal. Vulvar vestibulitis and dyspareunia are two common, although not well-understood clinical components or sub-types of vulvodynia. Chronic vulvar pain is experienced by, according to recent surveys, about 10-15% of the female population between 18 and 80. Pathophysiologic findings have not been convincing for the role of any specific antibody or etiological mechanism, although several have been proposed including aberrant somatosensory processing in the peripheral or central inflammatory process. The epidemiology and predictors of vulvodynia have similarly not been well- articulated in the literature. One study suggested that the disorder may be largely limited to white, middle-aged women, although sampling and data gathering limitations cloud the assessment of these findings. Thirdly, many centers have begun emphasizing surgical treatments for vulvar vestibulitis, although these approach is rejected by about 1/3 of women at the outset. The vestibulectomy procedure also leads to definite worsening of the condition in about 10% of cases. This grant will propose to examine efficacy, outcomes and cost-effectiveness associated with four non-surgical interventions for vulvodynia. In general, the women's Health Research Section of RWJMS is committed to offering minimally- invasive services and treatments to a broad diversity of women in the central northeast region. Our previous experience and that of our Co-PI's make our site uniquely well-prepared to offer a broad range of dissemination and educational experiences, both locally and nationally, in the final years of the grant cycle. We plan to arrange and host an international consensus conference (something we have done twice recently in other areas of relevance), and to disseminate findings obtained from this and similar conferences broadly. We will also disseminate any questionnaires and treatment manuals developed in the context of this grant via website or other appropriate electronic or non-electronic form. We will develop patient education and public information materials, which will also be distributed in the most accessible and least costly form. Our ultimate goal is to share findings from this and related research with the broadest cross-spectrum of women that we can.